Aurea Ixia
by LaLiNimph
Summary: Oh, no! Solo faltan...¡2 SEMANAS PARA LA BODA DE HERMIONE Y RON! y además...¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE SIRIUS TRAVESTIDO? diox...esto es muy sospechoso...¿GINNY CASADA? juuurrr...¿Y QUE MÁS?(Capi 2) DRACO, ¿A QUE HORA EN TU CASA?
1. La batidora

****

AUREA IXIA

__

por LaLi y Nimph

****

Capítulo 1: La batidora

__

N/A: ¡Muy bien, nenes y nenas! La acción empieza cinco años tras el cuarto libro, cuando los del curso de Harry tienen veintipocos y faltan dos semanitas para la boda de Ron y Hermione. Los personajes tienen 'nuevas relaciones' entre ellos a los del libro pero hemos intentado que su carácter varie poco. *ATENCIÓN* Queridos homófobos, nada de flames. Si no queréis, no leáis, pero no nos vengáis con rollos morales. Queridas slash/yaoi lovers, tenemos lesbis, gays, heteros y bis, pero ninguna escena descriptiva. Y no está planeado hacer ninguna. Así pues... preparados? Listos? Ya!

*-*-*-*

Ginny no se esperaba esa reacción de su marido. ¡Incluso había pensado que le haría ilusión! Pero él se había ido casi huyendo al saberlo. ¿Y ahora ella qué haría? Quería tener ése hijo, pero no sabía si se apellidaría Finnigan.

Llenó un poco la regadora metálica y se dirigió al salón para regar a su planta de la suerte. Qué capullo era Seamus. Encima que nunca estaba porque era el medimago de los Chudley Cannons y desde que el equipo empezó a ganar no hacía más que viajar y nunca estaba en casa (¡después de haberle pedido que se mudara a Irlanda, lejos de su guardería, para estar más tiempo juntos!), cuando ella le dijo 'estoy embarazada'... él se quedo en silencio lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, y finalmente dijo "¿Sabes? El martes me marcho a Canadá, juegan contra los Falmouth Falcons. Tendré un montón de trabajo: a los Falcons les mola romper cabezas... volveré a tiempo para ir a la boda de tu hermano, no te preocupes." Y en los dos días que siguieron, antes de que marchara, no se volvió a comentar el tema. 

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Había estado tan lejos de la tierra que había vaciado la regadora encima de la planta y el agua había desbordado el plato de debajo el tiesto. Impaciente y molesta, vació el plato sobre el suelo recién fregado. Daba lo mismo. 

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La casa cada vez le parecía más pequeña, y cada día dependía más y quería depender menos de Seamus. 

Acarició una de las flores doradas con un dedo mojado.

-¿Qué haremos, pequeña? ¿Por qué no encuentro a nadie que me quiera?

Oh, Dios, ahora les hablaba a las plantas y todo. ¿Por qué había ido a casarse con un tío alérgico al compromiso? Aparte de porque era muy bueno en la cama, claro.

Bueno, daba igual. No iba a quedarse ahí encerrada esperándolo. Se iba a casa de sus padres a ayudar a Hermione con la boda y a revisar su guardería para niños magos, y puede que incluso no volviera, mira por dónde. 

Sintiéndose valiente, se subió a la cama de un saltó, cogió la maleta del altillo y empezó a llenarla con ropa para unos días. Se duchó, se arregló el pelo, cogió la maleta y salió al rellano. En un gesto de clarividencia inopinada, antes de cerrar la puerta y dar doble vuelta de llave cogió la plantita.

*-*-*-*

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!

-¡Papá!

-¡Para ése trasto!

-¿Cómo?

-¡TÚ SABRÁS!

-¡Pues no!

-¡Dale al botón!

La máquina aumentó su potencia.

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Otro botón?

La máquina cesó de hacer ese ruido ensordecedor al dejar de vibrar.

-¡Casi me come la mano!- acusó Ron a su padre.

-Bueno hijo... pues por muy Auror que seas... se te veía un pojo acojonado, ¿eh?

-¿Yo? ¡Pero mira quién habla! ¡Cobarde!

-¿¡Cobarde yo!?- gritó Arthur Weasley, todavía tembloroso.

-Agh. Por cierto, ¿qué és esto?

-A ver... esto es... una batidora- informó el hombre leyendo la caja.

-Aaah... ¿Y para qué sirve?

-Es una arma mortal.

-Oh... ¿Y cómo mata?

-Pues triturando... Los muggles la usan mucho, para defenderse- siguió informando el señor Weasley, complacidísimo de su gran sabiduría.

-Ah... ¿Y para qué la quieres?

-Es tu regalo de bodas, como Hermione es hija de muggles... pensé que sabría cómo usarla, ¿no?

-Vaya regalo-. Ron hizo una mueca.

-Pensé que sería útil- protestó él, ofendido.

-Para qué, ¿por si nos entran ganas de triturarnos mútuamente?

En ése momento Molly entró en la cocina y se encontró con ése par sentado frente a ése chisme.

-¿Qué hace éso aquí?- preguntó, señalando acusadoramente a su marido.

-¿Es tu marido, no?- preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-¡El chisme, quiero decir! ¡No lo quiero volver a ver! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió intentar regalármelo?!

Ron imitó la mirada acusadora de su padre:

-¿Papáaa?

-Eh... eh... esto... um...

*CENSURADO* (Tal grado de violencia no está permitida a menores.)

*-*-*-*

-¿Uno o dos terrones?

-Dos... gracias.

-Um, de nada. Por cierto, ayer llamaron de la tienda. Dicen que tendrán los vestidos de las damas de honor listos mañana por la tarde- informó Hannah Abbot, encogiendo las piernas para recostarse en el sofá mientras hacía equilibrios con la taza de té en la mano.

-¿Mañana? Había quedado con Ron para... tendré que ir pasado- contestó Hermione.

-Hannah puede ir por ti- ofreció Cho apoyándose un momento en el marco de la puerta de su habitación-. ¿Cariño, sabes dónde están mis tejanos grises y mi camiseta de tirantes?

-Sí, yo puedo ir, no te preocupes- aseguró Hannah, y luego contestó- Los pantalones están sucios, y la camiseta la llevo yo.- Se levantó el suéter para enseñársela.

-Aw, qué sexy te queda- la piropeó Cho.

Hannah le lanzó un beso y una pasta de té como premio. Cho volvió a meterse en la habitación a terminar de hacer el equipaje.

-Pero si no hace falta, ya iré pasado mañana- discutió Mione.

-No, no. Me encantan los vestiditos. Yo voy a buscarlos y así ya los tendremos Cho y yo. ¿Cuándo dices que vuelve Ginny?

-Pues si faltan dos semanas para la boda... Dentro de diez días. El dos de octubre.

-¡Estaremos monísimas! Tienes una dama morena, una pelirroja y otra rubia. Eso tiene que dar buena suerte.

-Si tú lo dices...- sonrió Hermione.

-Ya está- suspiró Cho, volviendo a entrar y dejándose caer al lado de Hannah-. Terminé la maleta. Neville tendría que llegar de un momento a otro.

-Harry dijo que íbais a Escocia a jugar contra los Falmouth Falcons. Ron está aterrorizado.

Cho asintió.

-La mitad del equipo ya está allí, sólo faltamos Harry, Krum, yo y Oliver... La verdad es que los Falcons son un poco bestias... pero dile a Ron que los Chudley Cannons volverán a ganar- aseguró, orgullosa.

-Y más te vale estar de vuelta pronto... tenemos despedida de soltera!- se emocionó Hannah. Llevaba dos meses preparándola.

-Ay... lástima que Malfoy no aceptara hacer él el streap-tease...- se lamentó Cho con un suspiro.

-¿Draco? ¿Se lo pedisteis a Draco?- se sorprendió Hermione.

Cho y Hannah asintieron al unísono.

-Bueno, la verdad es que está bastante... apetecible- concedió ella tras imaginarlo en ropa interior.

Cho y Hannah asintieron igual, esta vez con una gran sonrisa impresa en sus caritas.

Un gran estruendo resonaba en el edificio. Hannah, Cho y Hermione salieron al rellano a investigar.

Neville subía las escaleras como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Diablo...pero no era el Diablo, no exactamente. Era una estampida de chicas hambrientas de hombres (también alguna viejecita que corría como si se hubiera quitado noventa años de encima) que al ver a Neville con un cachorrito de perro entre los brazos no pudieron resistirse a sus encantos. 

Ciertamente, Neville llevaba un cachorrito en brazos. Al llegar donde estaban las paralizadas y alucinadas brujas las metió dentro del piso de una patada (casi) y cerró la puerta con todos los medios posibles (tres vueltas de llaves, dos candados y varias barras metálicas). Las chicas que iban primeras se la metieron de narices contra la puerta de roble, y las del pelotón se la pegaron detrás (armando un gran estruendo). Luego estuvieron aporreando la puerta unos minutos (la dejaron llena de cráteres) y finalmente se fueron tras el vecino de enfrente (el hombre apetecible que se negó a hacer el streap-tease de la fiesta de despedida de solteras).

-Uuuuuffff...¡salvados!- le dijo Neville al perrito, que aún estaba afectado por el shock.

-¿Y nosotras qué??- se indignaron las tres muchachas, que estaban, por cierto, hechas un amasijo de extremidades en el suelo (podríamos decir). Neville ya no era el muchachito debilucho que era antes, ahora tenía más fuerza que las tres juntas (bueno, no tanto, porque Cho tenía su fuerza).

-Oh... ¡Lo siento! ¿Estáis bien?- Neville dejó el adorable cachorrito (sería aún más adorable si esa capa de porquería que llevaba encima desapareciera) en el suelo. Se dirigió a ellas y las ayudó a levantarse.- Realmente...esto me pasa por ser tan tonto.- Neville se dirigió hacia la mesa y empezó a recoger las tazas y los platos-. Sí, tiene que ser eso. No puede haber ser humano más ingenuo que yo, es imposible.- Se los llevó en una bandeja y los dejó en la cocina. Allí se puso a fregar y limpiar todos los cacharros.- Como el pobrecillo estaba tan solo y abandonado... ¡lo siento! Ya sé que debería haberos consultado antes, porque por algo sois mis compañeras de piso... bueno, tú no, Hermione, pero, pero... -puso todos los platos en el armario y puso carita de pena-. Era taaan mono...y estaba taaan solo... se habría muerto allí si no llego a recogerlo yo.

Salió de la cocina y se encontró a las tres chicas con cara de embobadas. Las tres saltaron(literalmente) al unísono encima del pobre hombre.

-¡Eres taaaan moonooo...!

-Cuchi cuchi cuchi...

-Ayyyy...¡Si no estuviera con Ron verías!

-¿No-no estáis enfadadas?- tantetó Nille, asustado.

-Que va, ¿cómo vamos a poder estarlo?- respondió Cho alegremente.

-Es verdad. ¿Cómo se llamará el cachorro? Tendré que lavarlo, ¿no?

-¿Es maco o hembra?- se interesó Hermione.

-Ni idea...- Neville no sabía como se miraba eso.

-¡Nille! ¡Qué tarde es, por Dios! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritó Cho, horrorizada.

-Uy, sí. De acuerdo. Voy a por el coche, te esperó en la calle.

-¡Vale! A ver la maleta...

-Ahora vuelvo, Hanny... ¡Hermione! Por cierto, ¡Felicidades por la boda!- gritó él mientras corría hacía abajo.

-Gra-gracias...

-¡Adiós!-gritó Cho. Le dio dos besos a Hermione y uno un poco más largo a Hannah-. Te quiero-. Y se fue cerrando la puerta alegremente.

-Ay... qué mono es Nille. Lástima que los dos seamos homos...

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Nos lo ha lavado todo, es un cielo- suspiró finalmente Hannah.

-Tienes razón, vaya morro tenéis. Ron no hace nada ni con pilas Duracel.-se quejó Mione.

-Bah, ya cambiará.

-¿Tu crees?

-Que si, mujer.

RIIIIIIIIIING

-Uy, ¿Se habrán dejado algo?- dijo la soprendida Hannah, que ya había cogido al perro para meterlo en la bañera.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ginny.

-¿Ginny? ¿Vienes de visita sorpresa para comprobar si llevo bien tu guardería?- sonrió Hannah.

-No... Pasaba por aquí y... Está Hermione, ¿no? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro, por supuesto. Pasa.

Ginny entró timidamente, se sentó y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ginny?- Hannah la veía triste.

-¿Cómo que has venido?- preguntó Hermione, contenta de ver a su amiga-. Si todavía quedan dos semanas para... -Hermione se paró en seco, la vista fija en la mano de Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y tu alianza?

*-*-*-*

-¡UAH!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan feo estoy?- se preocupó Sirius.

-No, no... al revés.

-¿Cómo que al revés? Ah. ¿Llevo la falda al revés?

-No... lo digo porque estás muy 'guapa'- confesó Remus sonrojado.

-¿DE VERAS?- se emocionó Sirius.

-Suerte que sé que eres un tío, que si no....

-¿Sino?

-Nada... nada...- Remus observó a su atractivo y transvestido amigo.

La ropa que llevaba puesta era lo último de la marca de ropa más cara y exclusiva del mundo de la moda maga, cuya directora y diseñadora era Narcissa Malfoy. El pelo, rizado y alargado con magia, le suavizaba las facciones, y los ojos azules quedaban perfectamente femeninos tal como Remus se los había pintado.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó Remus, horrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius, estresado ante la posibilidad de un fallo en su disfraz.

-¡Tienes un bosque de pelos en tu barbilla! ¡Qué femenino!

-¿Lo es?- preguntó Sirius, desconcertado.

-NO.

-Amph... Ya me afeitaré- decidió Sirius.

-Nada de afeitarse. ¡Depitarse!

-¿Éso qué es?

-Se arrancan los...

-Noooo...

-Síiii...

-¡Qué daño! ¡Tú lo que quieres es asesinarme!

-Las chicas lo hacen- alegó Remus, encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Las chicas son masocas.

-Bueno, tú también lo serás.

-¡Vade retro SATANÁS!- chilló Sirius saltando hacia atrás.

-¿Cera fría, tibia o caliente?

-¡Que no!- Sirius pateó el suelo infantilmente.

-¡Oh, Dios!- se volvió a horrorizar Remus.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¡Tienes una selva amazónica en las piernas!

-Ah, ¿y?

-¿Y? ¿Cómo que '¿y?'?- preguntó Remus, mirando las piernas de Sirius con ansias exterminadoras.

-Sí, ¿y? Puede que a Snape le gusten las mujeres peludas, ¿no crees?

*-*-*-*

__

A/N: 

Nimph(cantando): Lástima que terminó el festival de hoy... pronto volveremos con ¡¡¡MÁS DIVERSIÓN!!!

LaLi: ¬¬ Ehem ehem... gracias por leer.

Nimph: ¡Dejad reviews! ¡Muchos, muuuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews lindos!!!

(LaLi llama al manicomio mientras Nimph da saltos mortales)

LaLi: Bueno, pues eso, que todavía faltan tres o cuatro tramas por aparecer y todas serán de este estilo. 

Nimph: Más o menos.

LaLi: O no.

Nimph: Pero pase lo que pase dejad reviews.

LaLi: Anda, vámonos antes de que te encierren.


	2. Hablando de tangas

AUREA IXIA

Capítulo 2: Hablando de tangas...

Hannah y Ginny ya estaban profundamente dormidas, una en una cama vacía y la otra en el sofá del salón, que había sido su cama la última semana. Neville, en cambio, llevaba tres horas tratando de descifrar un contrato temporal para un pase de modelos en Venecia, París y Barcelona. 

"Da lo mismo" pensó, agotado "se lo preguntaré a Pansy mañana". Mientras dejaba el contrato (plagado de letra pequeña y alusiones a libros de derecho muggle por todas partes) a un lado, decidió recompensar un día agobiante con un baño caliente. Ser modelo no consistía sólo en posar y ser un tío-bueno-macizo: su jefa (Narcissa) lo obligaba a ir al gimnasio diariamente, al esteticista cada semana y a soportar a la otra modelo estrella, Fleur Delacour, esto último siendo peor que el gimnasio. Además había que estar siempre presente para dejarse probar cosas, escoger a los modelos provisionales en infinidad de cástings, viajar a todas partes (pagado por la empresa), ayudar a revisar piezas, posar en ropa interior para Calvin Klein y verse en todas las paradas de autobuses, escoger telas y firmar autógrafos a fans descontroladas. A Neville todo eso le encantaba, pero si quería asegurarse un lugar en la empresa para los treinta y tantos debía estudiar diseño además de todo eso...

Pensando en todo eso, puso el tapón de la bañera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. El baño era grande (agrandado con magia), de porcelana blanca y paredes azules. Un gran espejo cubría una pared, y, a su lado, tres estanterías blancas con tres nombres contenían: La de Hannah, un vaso con su cepillo y el de Cho, un potecito de sombra de ojos muggle de color verde, tres o cuatro frascos de poción embellecedora del cutis Patil&Brown que se aplicaba cada mañana y crema hidratante para después de la ducha; en la de Neville, incontables frasquitos de pociones, desodorante, dos peines, gomina, alisador de pelo, el cepillo de dientes y la pasta de dientes en sí; el estante de Cho sólo contenía desodorante y peine en un principio, pero había sido invadido por los frascos de Neville: champús y suavizantes especiales de tres clases, navaja de afeitar mágica (así no se cortaba), espuma para el pelo, bla, bla, bla. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, le echó dos puñados de sales burbujeantes Patil&Brown que le habían regalado la última vez que actuó en uno de los anuncios para sus campañas de cosméticos (vendían más que l'Oréal contando sólo el mercado muggle) y se fue a su habitación a quitarse la ropa de encima. Se le cerraban los ojos. Dejó los pantalones y la camisa encima de su sillón de orejeras como los de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dejó caer encima de la cama, quedándose profundamente dormido.

El cachorro, que después de lavarlo había resultado ser color café con leche y todavía (una semana después de encontrarlo y lavarlo) olía a mandarinas por el champú 2 en 1 de Neville con el cual Hannah lo lavó (cuando Neville lo vio, dijo que ya estaba bien, que para el perrito debió de usar el de leche de almendras porque dejaba el pelo más suave), bueno, pues el cachorro se subió a la cama de Neville, que ya hacía rato que roncaba estrepitosamente y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Guau (traducción: Despierta)-, le suplicó el perrito.

-Uh... Déjame dormir, precioso.

-Guau guau ¿Guau??? Guau (Aún no tengo nombre, pero... ¿Precioso??? Me niego).

-Vaaale, vale, ¿qué quieres?

-Guau guau. Guau guau guau. (El piso se inunda. Ve a comprar una barca).

-Vaaale... quédate a dormir conmigo- propuso Neville, que obviamente no entendía el lenguaje perruno.

-¡Guau guau! Guau guau, ¿Guau? (¡Pues que se inunde! La cama flota, ¿no?)- decidió el perrito comodón, convirtiéndose en una bolita peluda encima de la barriga a cuadros de Neville. Y los dos continuaron roncando.

*-*-*-*

-Cachorro...- gimió Neville, notando que algo tibio le mojaba los pies- ¿Te has hecho pipí?

Miró el reloj-despertador, que marcaba 'Muy temprano/tarde: o estás de fiesta o eres insomne... o bien estás mirando una de esas películas no recomendadas a menores por el canal plus'.

Vamos, que debían ser las dos o la tres de la mañana. Qué poco había dormido... ¿Pero por qué se mojaba?

Oyó un gritos y chapoteos, y se giró a mirar la puerta al mismo tiempo en que asomaba un monstruo y se encendía la luz. Cuando se recuperó de la ceguera provisional, vio que no se trataba de un monstruo sino de Ginny Weasley increíblemente despeinada y con cara de muy mala leche.

-¡Despierta!- berreó, amenazadora- ¡La casa parece el Atlántico!

Hannah, completamente empapada, sacó la cabeza por detrás y añadió en tono más suave (sólo ligeramente más suave):

-¿Te has meado fuera de la taza o qué?

Ciertamente, el agua con burbujitas y aroma a violetas les llegaba a todos por las rodillas, y aún gracias a que Hannah cayó de la cama y casi se ahogó.

-¿Bueno, y qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?- El tono de Ginny hubiera hecho que una manada de lobos echara a correr despavorida- ¡Tú has preparado la casa para invitar al monstruo de lago Ness!

Finalmente, tras cerrar el grifo asesino, y en vista de que ninguno de ellos se acordaba de un hechizo secante (hacía meses que Neville no tocaba una varita, Hannah nunca fue buena en hechizos y Ginny estaba tan rabiosa que no acordaba exactamente de si era "Seccare aquosa" o "Finite inundatia" o qué), decidieron abrir la puerta del rellano y dejar que el agua bajara nueve pisos por las escaleras en plan Niágara hasta la calle.

-Y este destrozo lo arreglamos mañana- decidió Hannah, apretando el timbre del vecino de enfrente.

-¿Porqué despiertas a Malfoy?- preguntó Neville, cachorro en brazos.

La puerta se abrió sin dar tiempo a Hannah a contestar "¿De veras crees que Malfoy duerme a estas horas?", y Ginny y Neville se quedaron boqueando en busca de aire ante un Draco sin camiseta.

-Hola, Malfoy. Venimos a dormir aquí- saludó Hannah.

-No, la orgía es mañana.

-He dicho A DORMIR- puntualizó Hannah, mientras Neville y Ginny se sonrojaban detrás de ella.

Draco observó a la chica rubia con cara de buena niña (ja)/ Venus de Boticelli con un pijama de ositos; una cosa pecosa con una masa de pelo rojo en la cabeza y una planta de flores doradas en brazos y finalmente Neville Longbottom sólo en calzoncillos de corazoncitos.

-Ni hablar.

Dulce:

-Venga, porfi, se nos inundó el piso...- la cara de Hannah pasó a ser astuta- me debes una de cuando entretuve a tu madre aquí en el vestíbulo mientras tú sacabas a tres, no una ni dos, ¡tres! chicas de tu casa por la escalera de incendios...- Y, finalmente, inocente:- ¿Es o no es?

-Es- concedió Draco de mala gana-. Pasad.

En el salón esperaba una chica morena algo despeinada con un vestido escotadísimo y una copa de champán en cada mano.

-Lo siento, nena. Otro día será- Draco la echó empujándola hacia la salida y le cerró la puerta en las narices-. ¿Y tú que haces con esa planta?

-Es MI planta y la llevo donde me da la gana-. Ginny seguía con su rabieta. Dejó la planta en el suelo desafiadoramente y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados-. Además, no se llama 'planta', para tu información es una Aurea Ixia, y van muy buscadas.

Draco se moría de ganas de decir algo como 'Para decorar no, desde luego', pero la planta era bonita, así que se contentó con decirles a Hannah y Neville (que para su satisfacción, estaban admirando su lujoso piso):

-Si vuestra amiga se levanta, podéis montar el sofá cama. Ah, el perro no sube al sofá- agregó, pero luego reparó en las pintas de sus vecinos y desistió-: Bueno, da lo mismo, ya hace tres meses que tengo éste  y va siendo hora de cambiarlo.

Y con eso desapareció por una puerta del oscuro pasillo.

-Gilipollas- lo calificó Ginny, levantándose para montar la cama improvisada.

-Sí, pero ¿has visto qué tórax?- suspiró Neville.

-Y tiene muy buen gusto en mujeres- añadió Hannah, abriendo la puerta del rellano, donde la chica del vestido escotado tenía cara de shock y las copas todavía en las manos. Hannah cogió una y esgrimió su sonrisa más seductora-. ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá cama conmigo?

*-*-*-*

¡PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

-¿Mmmmm?- gimió Remus tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

¡PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

-¿Podrías parar el maldito despertador?- preguntó Narcissa a su lado, tratando de abrir los ojos. 

-¿Mmmmm?- Remus no sabía decir nada más a esas horas de la mañana. 

¡PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

Remus consiguió alargar una mano torpemente y en vez de apagarlo lo envió al suelo, donde produjo un ruido que no decía exactamente 'me encuentro bien'.

-Uy- dijo Remus, con voz de '¡Te está bien, maldito despertador, por idiota!'

-Al menos ha parado...

-Mmmm...- Remus volvió a lo que decía antes.

-¡Qué odioso!

-Mmmmmm...

-¿Qué?

-Mmmmmmmmm...

-Cariño, no te entiendo. Bueno, da lo mismo.

Los rayos de un sol apagado se colaban entre los agujeritos de la persiana. 

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Nuestra relación no va a ningún lado, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella simplemente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué hacemos? Remus, eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes, y...estos años han sido, bueno, fantásticos...pero sinceramente no sé porqué sigo acostándome contigo.

-¿Por qué estoy muy bueno?-bromeó Remus, pero sabía de qué hablaba Cissa, incluso los dos eran conscientes de que la chispa se había apagado hacía tiempo.

Cissa le estiró los pelos del pecho.

-No te hagas el tonto. Trato de decir que...

-Mm... sé lo que tratas de decir- la atajó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces- acabó él- ya está, se terminó.

Narcissa lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, como para despedirse, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde voy a encontrar a otro buen partido con un morbo como el tuyo y que sea tan bueno en la cama?

Remus sonrió. Siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

-No lo sé. Quedan pocos como yo. Pero, conociéndote...apuesto a que ya tienes a tu próxima víctima en el punto de mira.

Narcissa sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Me conoces demasiado-. Sacudió la cabeza, resignada-¿Y tú?

Remus suspiró, cansado.

-Creo que ya tuve suficiente de relaciones esporádicas y citas espaciadas como las nuestras. Esperaré a enamorarme, algo un poco más...serio. Enamorarme otra vez, quiero decir.

Narcissa puso morritos mientras se iba vistiendo con su último y exclusivo diseño de la temporada.

-Aww...qué tierno. Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Ya sabes donde estoy si me necesitas. Tengo una semana ocupadísima, pero si llamas a Pansy puede arreglarnos una cita para hablar. Sería como un 'break'.

-Bien.

Dejando un beso en la frente y un leve olor a perfume tras de sí, Narcissa abandonó el piso de Remus en Londres.

*-*-*-*

-Mione, te invitamos gentilmente para que nos ayudaras a limpiar, NO para  que nos desordenaras los libros buscando "datos útiles" para tu boda- aclaró Hannah, varita en mano. Secar la inundación había sido fácil, el problema era sacar el penetrante olor de violetas.

-¿Qué os parece Terroncito?- preguntó Neville, echado en el sofá, donde ya llevaba hora y media sin hacer nada con la excusa de buscarle un nombre al perro.

-¡Guau, guau!- (traducción: ¡Llámame eso y te juro que no me vuelves a ver el pelo!)

-Parece que le gusta- comentó Neville, sosteniéndolo a la altura de su cara.

-Parece que se te vaya a comer vivo- corrigió Ginny.

-Oh.

-¿Os parece que las flores de la iglesia deberían ser blancas o rosas?

-Hermione, ¿quieres ayudarnos ya?

-Chicas, tengo un trauma existencial con mi matrimonio- añadió Mione, haciendo ver que no había oído.

-¿Y yo no? ¡Mi marido me ha abandonado!- se quejó Ginny.

-No, perdona. _Tú lo abandonaste a __él- puntualizó Hermione._

-Sí, bueno, y ahora estará en Canadá celebrando el partido con veinte litros de bebidas alcohólicas en la sangre.

-No,mujer... no será tanto...- trató de animarla Neville, no muy convencido.

*-*-*-*

-Shicos- dijo Cho, fuertemente agarrada a su decimocuarto magimartini y a la mesa del bar para no caer redonda al suelo-, soy muy felís, ¡felíiiiis!, y os quiero mucho a todos todos todos.

Frente a ella, Oliver Wood no se inmutó, el pelo castaño más despeinado de lo habitual, los ojos fijos en su whisky doble medio vacío. Seamus, sentado al lado de Cho, aprovechó que ella estaba bebida para pasarle el brazo por los hombros mientras, al fondo del bar, sus compañeros de equipo (Darcy, Grant, Jackson, Harry Potter y Charlie Weasley) daban palmas para animar a Krum, que bailaba salsa sobre la barra.

Obviamente, habían ganado.

Y por mucho.

-No te preocupes, Cho. Nosotros también te queremos, especialmente yo-. Seamus trató de atraerla hacia él pero ella hizo un movimiento brusco hacia el otro lado y cayó de la silla: Pof.

-Ayyy...

-No lo entiendo. ¡Es una chica inteligente! ¡La más inteligente que he conocido nunca! ¿Cómo puede casarse con ése... ése...- dijo Oliver, hablando por primera vez en dos horas. Vació el vaso de un sólo trago en busca de inspiración y continuó-: ése cerdo inmundo, ése capullo sin sentimientos que no la merece! ¡Ella merece algo más! ¡No entiendo qué la impulsa a actuar así, pero yo sé que ella no le quiere! ¡No puede quererlo! Ella es tan pura, tan lista... ¡Seguro que alguien la está obligando!- argumentó, aunque nadie le escuchaba.

Cho se volvió a sentar.

-Jijiji... qué sapatos más booonitos llevas, Seamusito.

Seamus le pasó un brazo por los hombros (ahora sí) y sugirió:

-Podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, tú y yo...

-¡Porque nunca he hablado con ella, pero la conozco! ¡Y sé que Weasley no la hará feliz! ¡Ella necesita a alguien como... como... a alguien como yo! ¡Eso! ¡Hermione debería ser mía!- siguió Oliver, ahora hablándole a su vaso.

Cho miró a Seamus y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Nononnonno... Yo quiero a mi Hannicinita...

-¿Pero no tenéis una relación liberal?- se desesperó Seamus.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Un conejo bllanco!- gritó Cho, feliz y batiendo palmas por encima del follón que montaba el resto del equipo animando a Krum, que ya se había quitado la camiseta y la había lanzado por los aires.

-¿Un qué?- se sorprendió Seamus, mirando alrededor. Él no veía nada..

-¡Jus jus jus jus!- Cho le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda que de poco le estampó la nariz contra la mesa.- ¡Te lo has greído!- Cho se desternillaba sola hasta que... Pof. Volvió a caer como un saco de patatas.

-¡Y yo la cuidaría! ¡La entendería! ¡Podría incluso dejar el quidditch por ella! Además, siempre me he muerto de ganas de entrar a media boda cuando preguntan si alguien se opone y...

Cho se volvió a incorporar para, acto seguido, desplomarse otra vez roncando.

-...y entonces ella subiría a mi escoba y los dos saldríamos volando como...

-¿De qué hablas, Oliver?- preguntó Seamus, dejando a Cho por imposible.

-¡De Hermione!

-¿Otra vez? Chico, la boda es dentro de una semana, ¿quieres hacernos el maldito favor de callarte y decírselo a ella? Preferiblemente ANTES de la boda.

En la barra, Krum acababa su streep-tease entre grandes aplausos del equipo y de Cho, que abrió los ojos cuando el tanga de leopardo le cayó en la cara.

*-*-*-*

-No, definitivamente no.-declaró Pansy con firmeza.

-¿Y por que no?-Sirius en versión Sira habló con su voz un poco afeminada.

-Esta falda no te favorece lo más mínimo. A mí me quedaría muy bien porque tengo unas caderas perfectas. Pero, tú simplemente no tienes caderas.-observó ella mientras cogía una falda de seda con un estampado de flores.

-Ah...-dijo Sira en tono indiferente.

-Ponte estos pantalones.

-¡No!

-Te digo que sí. Son acampanados, pero además de ajustados tienen un efecto cadera que es perfecto para ti. No te fijes en el dibujo del lado y ya esta. Venga, póntelos.

Sira, de mala gana, entró en el probador y se puso esos pantalones.

-¡Te quedan perfectos!-exclamó Pansy exaltada.

-¿Tu crees?-dudó Sira.

-Sí, de verdad.-afirmó ella mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, admirando esa belleza oculta hasta ese momento.

-¿No me hacen gorda?-preguntó Sira muy dudosa mientras se miraba el trasero en el espejo.

-No mujer, tienes cadera además de un buen culo al que admirar.

-Oh, tienes razón. No quiero parecer presuntuoso, pero estoy buenísimo.-declaró Sira orgullosa.

-¡Eres una mujer!-exclamó ella, cómo quien dice 'Buenos días'.

-Ups, digo...¡Buenísima!-tosió disimuladamente.

-Chica, me voy a probar esta preciosa falda...y este jersey ahora que lo veo. Oh, ¡éste pareo es monísimo! Ahora vuelvo...-Pansy entró suavemente en el probador.

Sira empezó a escudriñar la tienda con la mirada, a ver si veía a Snape escondido entre los sostenes, por ejemplo.

-Perdona rica...

Sira se sobresaltó y observó con curiosidad al sujeto que le estaba hablando.

-Me preguntaba que hacía una preciosidad como tú sola...

-Nada. ¿Por?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por si te apetecía ir a tomar algo.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-exclamó ella, emocionada. ¡Una cita!

-Sí. ¿Quieres?

Sira lo miró, dudosa. No estaba ni bueno, no interesaba. Pero siempre había sentido curiosidad hacía las razones que podían tener un hombre para abordar así a una mujer. Él siempre había sido más sutil.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19...

-¡¿19?! ¡Pero si eres un criajo!

-Tu tampoco eres una anciana...no exageremos. La edad no importa, sólo el amor.-defendió el chico, traumatizado por ese argumento tan usado entre las mujeres que a él le interesaban. ¿Por qué no encontraba a ninguna pederasta?

Pansy salió en ese momento del probador con un pareo inexistente de tan corto que era y se los quedó mirando.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces con este niño? ¿Se ha perdido? ¡Pobrecito!

El chico la miró intentando contener las babas mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina. Su cara no produjo el efecto esperado porque Sira y Pansy huyeron entre los pantalones.

-¡Estaba intentando ligar conmigo!-se escandalizó Sira. 

-Bueno, ya ves que cosa más rara.-ironizó Pansy.-A mí me pasa cada 5 minutos, y eso que hace 2 años que salgo con Harry.

-Ya.

-Por cierto, ya que eres su padrino, podrías decirle que se compre ropa interior decente.-dijo Pansy examinando el precio de ese tanga transparente.-¡Por el tanga de Dumbledore! Que caro...vaya estafa, lo que te decía, que boxers de los Chudley ya no están de moda. 

-Total, para lo que le duran puestos...

-Creo que le estoy haciendo trabajar demasiado...-suspiró Pansy, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-No, tranquila, si no se queja...

*-*-*-*

N/A:

Nimph: UOOOoooOOOOOooo...Por fin!

LaLi: Esperemos que nuestros queridos/as lectores/as se acuerden de que pasó el capítulo anterior...

Nimph: Y aún quedan muuuuuuuchas tramaaaaas...

LaLi: Me voy a suicidar...

Nimph: ¿Y puedo heredar tus reviews? *Nimph alucina sola*

LaLi: Si dejan reviewsssssss.... *mirada significativa*

Nimph: Si no los perseguimos con nuestra pistola de confetis...

LaLi: La mía está rota, ¿sirve la de agua?

*Nimph se ríe desagradablemente*

*LaLi se aparta*

LaLi: Das miedo.

Nimph: Aparta, que voy a por ellas. *sonríe falsamente* Jurjur...

        ¡Mil gracias a nuestras encantadoras reviewers!

**Elmith:** Xiiiii! Visca els Països Catalans! Yay!

**Lady Susyte:** Lo sentimos, la pareja Ron/Hermione es immutable, a no ser que Oliver se salga con la suya... ya se verá. ¿El título lo entendiste ya?

**Polgara****:** Bueno, aún cabe la posibilidad que que consigamos convencer a Draquín para que haga el strip-tease. Esperemos que Krum sirva de aperitivo.

**Wilbur:** *Nimph huye* No me mates! Me daré prisa con ByN! 

**Ucchan:** Nooo, nooo, Sirius/sira está genuinamente colado por Snape, y como Snape es hetero... ¿había que apañar algo, no?

**Kireii Neko:** Hola Tsuki! Ya hemos llegado! Espero que no te haya suicidado esperando... ^^

**A-chan:** oooooooh! Alguien lo ha entendido!! Gracias gracias *Nimph se da besos a si misma*

**Asting**: tanto como rapido...unos meses...no es mucho..verdad? xD

**Fleur Delacour:** Nunca se sabe...los pelos pueden actuar como afrodisíacos...  ;)

**NoNa:** Sirius/Ron? Esperemos que no!

**Gretinski&Marineta:** Wooooo! No, no, tenemos la situación controlada, y fichas de los personajes para acordarnos de quién es gay y quién es sólo bi. ^.~ Y dibujos de todos los personajes! Pansy es guapísima! :D nus vemus a rol! ;)

Esperemos no tardar mucho...esto...ejem, hasta el próximo! ^.~


End file.
